


Nesting

by PadaWinBaby



Series: Milton 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadaWinBaby/pseuds/PadaWinBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nesting time, and Gabe is kind of oblivious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingKovic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKovic/gifts).



> This fic is based in the 'verse of one of my rp characters, Agathangelos, or Aggie. As such, the Gabriel mentioned is Gabe Milton.

Gabe didn't notice, at first, when his things started disappearing. It started small, with a sock here, a pen there. Then, it graduated to favorite t-shirts and underwear. At the end, it was important things: his cell phone, homework, his backpack, his student ID, his shoes, and, at one point, a canister of dry baby formula he'd JUST put down. When his Xbox went missing, though, that was the last straw. He charged through the apartment, looking for his angel, murder in his eyes. When he found him, however, he realized murder was probably the last thing he wanted to do with Aggie.

Tucked in the spare bedroom, Agathangelos had built a nest of Gabriel's things, tailored specifically to the teenager. The room was swamped in a dark, musky scent that made Gabe instantly, painfully hard. At the center of the nest, wearing nothing but his obnoxious blue wings, sat Aggie, reclining nonchalantly. "Will you enter my nest and be mated?" he asked, the ceremonial words tinged with a dark lust that was reflected in his eyes. Gabe, not trusting himself to do anything but moan needily should he open his mouth, nodded and stepped into the nest. Aggie was immediately upon him, kissing, nipping, and licking at every inch of the teen he could reach as he undressed him.

The pair didn't leave the nest for three solid days, Aggie even calling Gabe off school for a day. The fourth day, Gabe begged and pleaded his way out of the nest to go to school. Aggie glowered when he left, but he was stroking himself and moaning Gabe's name when his mate came back. Gabe had overheard comments about the smell of Aggie that clung to him, his cousin Balthazar telling him up front how much he reeked, but it was all worth it for the writhing, needy mess his angel became the moment he walked I the door.

That first nesting lasted 13 days and ended with no pregnancy, but that didn't mean Aggie was going to give up. No sir. In three months, he'd nest again, and who knew what would happen then?


End file.
